


101 ideas for beater writers

by ideaman



Category: Naruto, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideaman/pseuds/ideaman
Summary: i can make ideas you make them come to life
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	101 ideas for beater writers

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bad writer but a good idea man this is a collation of ideas

idea no.1 bell gits haki 

what if bell had all three types of haki 

good luck


End file.
